Miles Edgeworth
Miles Edgeworth is Manfred von Karma's student and adoptive child. Despite being involved in a mutually unpleasant incident during Miles' childhood, Miles greatly admires and respects Manfred, as is evident from Miles' very cool and fashionable jabot, which is frequently (incorrectly) referred to as a cravat within the series. Miles Edgeworth's Superior Fashion Sense Miles Edgeworth's clothing style is more simple than his mentor's, but retains the class and elegance the von Karma family is known for. Many people have remarked that Miles has wrinkles on his face, but while this may in fact be true, such lines give him character and enhance his physical appeal. Also important to the Edgeworth Look are the distinctive bangs, which frame his face attractively. Miles Edgeworth would not be nearly as handsome without them, and the author of this wiki article asks that the reader not imagine or attempt to look up images of Miles without bangs. Less noticeable but no less important is the slight spike at the back of Miles' head, which was presumably inherited from his father, Gregory Edgeworth. Relationship With the von Karmas There are a lot of opinions from various people on Miles' relationship with his adoptive family, so here is the truth: when Miles Edgeworth was nine years old he started living with some people who were different from his father but who he grew to respect and love very much. Miles has had a lot of mixed feelings over the years and there is a time when he was more than a little intimidated by his mentor, but at this point he loves them a lot and admires them while also understanding that they are a real person and it's not fair to place them on a pedestal. Franziska von Karma is one of Miles' most favorite people in the world, and she can be very silly at times (though she will not admit it), but is overall a wonderful sister and friend, no matter how many times she calls Miles gay. Phoenix Wright Miles' other favorite person is probably Phoenix Wright, his childhood friend with whom he has built an undefined but very important and good relationship. Miles tires easily and sometimes has trouble focusing, but finds that being around Phoenix helps him stay grounded and present in the moment. Much has been written about the relationships between these legendary friends-turned-rivals-turned-friends, and as this wiki is primarily about Manfred von Karma, elaboration is not needed. This one time Phoenix Wright decided to be very silly and almost accidentally got several paragraphs of this wiki deleted, but everything was okay, and even if it had not been okay Miles would have forgiven him because a wiki page is less important to Miles than Phoenix. Other Important Figures in Miles' Life Of course, special mention must go to Miles' father, Gregory Edgeworth. As Miles has, unfortunately, not had the opportunity of meeting Gregory in a very long time, his memories are a bit fuzzy. Gregory has imparted a strong sense of justice and the need for truth in Miles, and he is very grateful for that. However, despite what many in the Ace Attorney fandom might insist, at this point in Miles' life, Gregory is not quite as much a family member to him as the von Karmas are. In addition to Phoenix Wright, one of Miles' good childhood friends is Larry Butz. Though their relationship has been at times rocky, Miles has grown very fond of Larry and come to appreciate him greatly. Other important people in Miles' life include Kay Faraday, Shi-Long Lang, Ema Skye, and Raymond Shields, whose Japanese name this writer cannot currently remember. Tateyuki and then something else, right? Trivia * Miles has depression and ADHD, and probably BPD as well. This results in him spacing out a lot and being kind of forgetful, and also affects his very strong sense of right and wrong. *Miles really enjoys writing, which is part of why this page is so long. *Miles is currently 18 years old (or 19, if you are reading this after November 5th 2015) and lives in New York state. He lives with his sister and several other people and has three pet cats and a snake. *Miles Edgeworth prefers cats over dogs, which is another thing most of the Ace Attorney fandom and canon has wrong. *His favorite drink is flavored water, with milk in it. The milk is very disgusting. *Miles is a nerd. Category:People